Everything's Ok
by partygirl204023
Summary: Peeta returns from the capital not hijacked and Katniss is pregnant. Yeah...this is gonna be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW.**

"They made it." Haymitch's words still ring in my head as Finnick and I stand quietly in the elevator.

I'll admit it. I have fallen in love with Peeta Mellark. I did a long time ago, I was just to stupid to realise it.

"Where's Peeta?" I ask to the first doctor I see.

"Sorry ma'am that's classified information." The nurse says.

"He is the father of my child I'm not asking you to tell me where he is. I'm telling you to." I demand.

"He was in pretty bad shape when they found him. He's down the hall to the left. They're running their last few tests on him so don't be alarmed by all of the doctors. He's awake." The doctor replies taking me to Peeta's room.

"Peeta, you have a visitor." The doctor says.

"Really? Who? I thought my family died." He asks. His voice sound raspy and hides a bit of hurt. Tears well up in my eyes at the voice I've missed so much.

"No. She's not family. Why don't you see for yourself." The

doctor says leading the doctors out of the room. I walk in quietly. I take in his bruised form. He looks thinner than before and his face displays a state of shock that I have never known.

I walk closer and closer to him with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Peeta. I've missed you so freaking much." I sob walking into his open arms and wrapping mine around him.

"I've missed you too Kat...I've missed you too." He says.

I kiss him boldly on the mouth.

"I love you. I'm sorry it took me losing you to realise it. Please say you'll forgive me." I say once we break away.

"I love you too. You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." He says holding me close.

"Don't you EVER leave me again. I went off the deep end. I lost my marbles. I-" Peeta cuts me off with his lips that I'm slowly becoming addict to, just like every other part of him.

"I won't." He whispers. We sit on his bed.

"I've missed your voice. The way no matter how upset I was your voice was all I needed." I say placing a hand on his knee as he plays with my hair.

"Remember the pearl? I still have it. Every single day, I've held onto that pearl hoping one day you'd come back." I add looking at my feet. He smile and lifts my chin I look up only to be met with his lips again.

"I love this. Being able to kiss you again. You have no idea how much that means to me." He say staring at me with his wonderfully blue eyes.

"Can I spend the night?" I ask.

"Well that's a stupid question." He chuckles.

"I guess it was." I say wrapping myself in his warm embrace.

"Kat, what happened while I was gone?" He asks changing t shirts.

Out of all the things you could ask Peeta, you have to ask the one question I didn't want you to ask. Well, it's now or never.

"I fell into depression. I found out I was pregnant. Gale was being horrible. Haymitch had to go alcohol free. I-"

"Wait hold up. You found out what? Please tell me I'm the father. I swear to God if Gale is the father I'll still love you and this baby. I promise." Peeta says looking me in the eyes.

"You are. I could never be with Gale. My heart belongs to the boy who saved my life all those years ago." I whisper.

"Does Gale know?" He asks.

"No." I whisper fiddling with my fingers.

"You can tell him when your ready ok Kat? No pressure." He says.

"I was so scared Peeta. I didn't know if you'd come back. I was so worried that this child would grow up looking just like you yet they wouldn't even know who you are." I whisper with tears in my eyes.

"Shhhh. It's ok. You don't have to do this by yourself. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere." He whispers.

"I'm happy that you told me. I love kids. And to have one of my own is the most amazing thing in the world." He says planting a kiss on my head.

"Do you want to see the bump?" I ask slyly.

"Yeah." And with that I lift up my shirt just above my belly button.

He places a hand over the small bump and smiles.

"Hey there little guy. I'm your daddy." He whispers. Tears well up in my eyes, but for the first time they are not of sorrow or pain, but are of love


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LANGUAGE THAT SOME READERS MAY NOT BE COMFORTABLE WITH.**

I awake to the oh so familiar burst of nausea. I jump out of Peeta's strong arms and run into the bathroom. I barely hear Peeta awaken over the sound of me getting sick.

"You're ok." He whispers soothingly while rubbing my back.

"Sorry for waking you." I groan.

"It's ok. I'm more concerned about you anyways." He says brightly.

After the nausea passes I'm taken into the arms of Peeta.

"I love you, you know that right?" He asks cradling my small frame in his.

"I love you too." I say kissing his cheek.

"I have a meeting with my doctor's today." Peeta whispers into my hair.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with." He says shyly.

"Of course I'll come. We're working through all of this together." I answer holding his hands.

He shoots me a toothy smile and I kiss his cheek.

"I'm gonna go get dressed. I'll be back soon." I tell Peeta.

"Ok. See you soon." He says walking towards his closet.

I walk out the door and down the hall to be met with a furious Gale.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asks with his fists clenched at his side's.

"With Peeta. What's your problem?!" I yell.

"My problem is I went over to the hospital to see if you were ok, and apparently you're pregnant!" Gale yells getting closer and closer to me.

"Leave me alone. That was not for you to hear." I say getting uncomfortable and crossing my arms over my chest.

"No! Why the hell are you having his kid? Mellark is weak. I'm sure he can't take care of you like I can. I mean all he does is bake fucking cakes!" Gale yells.

"No, Peeta is a much better man then you will ever be, cause unlike you, he actually cares about me. He's put his life out on the line for me more times than I can count. He is patient and understanding, after years of waiting for me, and me messing with his heart, he still loves me unlike you who just throws a fit like a freaking five year old!" I yell pushing past him and going to my room.

I unlock my door and grab a brown long sleeved top with jeans and walk back over to Peeta's room with tears in my eyes.

"Kat, what's wrong?" Peeta asks. He's in a white t-shirt and black pants.

"G-Gale found out I'm pregnant and started yelling at me in the hall." I hick up.

"What?! I'll kill him! How could he do that to you?" Peeta says rubbing my back.

"Come on. Let's go to my appointment and after words we'll talk to him." Peeta says kissing the side of my head and taking my hand.

I nod and we walk down the hall to a door that says " ." I knock on the door and a tall man with brown hair and a white lab coat on stands with a fake smile on.

"Come on in." He says. Peeta looks a little nervous. I squeeze his hand reassuringly and see him give a small smile.

"So, Peeta, we've looked over your test results from yesterday and there are a few things you should know. The Capital attempted to use venom, from the tracker jackers in the games, this venom was spose to alter your memories. You must be very strong, the venom didn't do a whole lot of damage." The doctor says.

Peeta and I sit in shock.

"A whole lot of damage? What happened to Peeta?" I ask.

"I'm sorry to tell you that for a while you may suffer from these things called episodes. They happen when you come into contact or a situation that may remind you of your torture in the Capital or the games, or really anything they tried to alter. It's very surprising that you've not had one while spending time with Ms. Everdeen." The doctor answers.

"We don't want to trigger any episodes so we'll end this meeting now, but I'd be happy to see you both again sometime." The doctor replies leading us to the door.

Peeta and I nod and walk out of the room.

"Are you ok?" I ask Peeta while we walk down the hall.

"I'm ok. I'm just scared." He answers.

"Of what? The doctor or said you-"

"No no not that. Of being a father." He answers taking my hand.

"You'll be a great dad, there is no doubt in my mind that our child will be fine." I reply.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too."

"Oh look at the love birds." Gale says sarcastically.

"Stop it Gale." I say leaning my head on Peeta's arm.

"No. Mellark, what do you think you're doing with _my_ Katniss?" Gale says sizing up Peeta.

"First of all she sure as hell isn't yours. Second of all you need to leave her alone, you know that she's pregnant and you still keep stressing her out. It's not good for the baby. Third of all she's not a fucking object. She's not mine, she's not yours, she's not anybody's. She's my girlfriend and this is my child." Peeta yells. Cussing is rare for Peeta. I'm surprised.

"What the fuck ever. I had Katniss first, you gave her food years before you could even say hello." Gale yells back.

"Stop it!" I yell with tears in my eyes.

Peeta immediately turns around and holds me in his arms.

"This isn't over." Peeta says walking me to his room.

"I'm sorry." Peeta whispers.

Peeta takes me to his room and wraps me in his arms.

"I love you." He says just before I fall asleep.

"I love you too."

**Thank you for all of your support and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
